


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Library, Artist Castiel, Bookworm Dean, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it hurts, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was halfway across the era of Cleopatra when his eyes drifted to the man sitting across from him. He was casually reading a large, leather bound book as if it was a magazine he got off the rack. Cas couldn’t help but stare at the way he pursed his lips when he read a certain line or furrowed his eyebrows at something that looked confusing. He didn’t notice though that his hands were no longer taking notes on Cleopatra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favorite fic in this challenge so far. I just really like fluff and I hope you do too <3

_Dear Diary,_

_This is going to sound really creepy but there is this guy across from me at the library today. He’s pretty cute. No, scratch that he’s **really** hot. Like, Greek God hot. I’ve been watching him today, see I told you this would sound creepy, and I may or may not have drawn a few sketches of him. Oh God, does that make me a perv? No. I don’t think that’s perverted. He’s like… a muse! Yeah, that’s right. He’s my muse. _

_That still sounds really creepy. God damn it. I’ll talk to you later, Diary. I have a History test to study for. Bye!_

He may have lied to his diary but who really cares? It was just a bunch of papers bound together. It’s not like it will get offended or something. But he really was going to study for a test. Whether or not it was for History, he was not quite sure but – _Oh sweet baby Jesus he’s coming back to the table. Shit Cas, play it cool and open your book._

The handsome stranger didn’t even look his way when he dumped a fuck load of books on his side of the table. What were those, different books on how to kill a demon in 5 languages or something? Maybe one day Cas will ask him but that day was not today. He opened his book that was, to his relief and surprise, a history book and started taking down notes about Ancient Egypt.

 

            He was halfway across the era of Cleopatra when his eyes drifted to the man sitting across from him. He was casually reading a large, leather bound book as if it was a magazine he got off the rack. Cas couldn’t help but stare at the way he pursed his lips when he read a certain line or furrowed his eyebrows at something that looked confusing. He didn’t notice though that his hands were no longer taking notes on Cleopatra.

 

            When he looked down at this notebook, he was surprised to see a rough sketch of the stranger’s face frozen on his confused, furrowed eyebrows expression. Damn. He got distracted again. Well, he started the drawing. He might as well finish it. So that was how he spent the next 30 minutes stealing little glances at the stranger, sketching and lining out how he read his book.

 

            When he finished, he was very proud of it turned out. The man’s features were nicely done, he did justice to the cupid’s bow of his lips and the infamous furrowed eyebrows look was complete. If only he had a green pencil so he can put a bit of color into his new creation. Okay, now he really needed to study for that test. He opened his book again and this time, without entertaining the very welcome distraction, he finished his notes.

 

            Unfortunately when he looked up the handsome, green-eyed stranger was gone, leaving behind a neat stack of the books he was previously reading on his side of the table. Castiel deflated, sitting back in his chair with a sigh. Oh well. Maybe he’ll see him tomorrow. With that uplifting thought, he gathered his things into his bag, greeted the librarian goodbye and left the library.

* * *

 

            _Dear Diary,_

_Me again and guess what? That hot stranger came back today! This time though, he brought his brother. Let me tell you, his brother is really tall. I’m estimating that he’s at least 6’4. I think I heard him call the hot guy Dean._

_Dean. It suits him._

_Anyway good news, I passed my history test. Sure I took a few minutes of sketching but… it was a few minutes’ tops! Cleopatra won’t let me down this time. However, I’m studying for English this time. I have to memorize 200 complex word spellings. How fun (note the sarcasm). Wish me luck, diary. Bye!_

            He placed his diary back into his book bag before taking out a thick pad of paper. If he was going to memorize these spellings, he is going to take this very seriously. Even if he kills an entire tree just to make these pad papers, he is not going to give Ms. Masters the satisfaction of giving him a B+. He unlocked his phone to the practice app one of his classmates made, bless Hael’s app making skills, and plugged his earphones in to start.

 

            Just as he was about to get to the final round, a perfect score so far, Dean came back with his brother in tow. Shit. Now was not the time for a distraction. Castiel willed himself not to let his gaze linger as he focused on the last word to spell. In the end, he misspelled ambidextrous and he wanted to kick himself for misspelling such a simple word. He’s just going to pin the blame on Dean to make himself feel better.

 

            Speaking of Dean, he decided to allow himself to look up at this stranger and the sight did not disappoint him. He had his hands rapidly copying certain lines in that leather bound book again as his brother sat quietly typing away on his laptop. Castiel’s hands seemed to have a mind of their own when he spotted them moving across his pad paper to sketch Dean’s rough looking hands.

 

            Next time he should bring tape for his fingers after studying but for today, he cast quick glances at Dean’s hands to get certain details correct. He was shading in the silver ring on one of his fingers and was just about to look again when he caught his brother staring at the sketch. Shit. The best he could do was smile sheepishly at the taller man but what he did next surprised him.

 

            He smiled back.

 

            Well now the potentially awkward air vanished and he shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘what else can I do?’. He responded by tilting his head in the direction of Dean and Cas nodded shyly. He nodded, taking out a pen from his breast pocket and scribbling on a leaf of his notebook. He ripped it out quickly as to not disturb Dean and slid it across the table to him.

 

            _Hey,_ _I’m Sam. I’m sure I’ve seen you in my History class before._

            So Sam was his classmate. Man, he should really get more sociable and learn the names of his other classmates. He quickly scribbled his name and explained that he was not a very social person so he didn’t know him and slid it back to Sam. The taller brother read it and chuckled slightly, writing something before sliding it back to him.

 

            _It’s okay. I’m just a very observant person. Just like how I observed that you’ve been checking out my brother._

And the awkward air is back again and he coughed just to try and hide the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. “Let’s go Sam.” Holy shit he’s never heard Dean’s voice and damn was it deep. He’s going to have to take care of himself later. As Dean was distracted with fixing up the books, Sam raised an eyebrow at his flustered face and Cas used his remaining dignity to glare at him.

 

            Well this was just fantastic. Not only was a person aware of his slight crush on Dean, it had to be the _brother_ of the object of his affections who had to be the first to find out. That’s just great. He’s never going to hear the end of it when he gets to school tomorrow. When the brothers left, Cas could do nothing but slam his head on the table earning him a frustrated “Shhh!” from the librarian.

* * *

            _Dear Diary,_

_That’s it. It’s been 3 weeks since I’ve been sitting across Dean in the library and we have not gone past ‘Hey I dropped my pen and it rolled over to your side, can you get it?’ status. Really. How hard was it to talk to a guy? I’ve seen Anna do it all the time! Then again that was Anna._

_But if there was something that I have done in the past few weeks it was observing. Sam’s not the only person who is good at doing that. I have observed that Dean does not only read that huge black book but he has read every fictional work in this library. That probably adds to his handsome points. Not like he needs any more._

_Now I’m rambling but don’t worry, there is no test tomorrow so I can admire Dean as much as I want. God, did that sound creepy? I’m being creepy again._

“Excuse me? My pen is on your side again.”

 

            Cas looked up from his diary, spotting the pen next to his shoe. Dean had his earphones draping around his neck, twirling the cord with a smile on his face. How the hell did that look attractive to him? Before he could dwell on it, he picked up the pen and handed it to him, almost dropping it too when Dean’s fingers brushed his.

 

            Great, now he was in a cheesy romance flick.

 

            Well if this was a cheesy romance flick, he was making it his own. Cas mustered up the courage to cough, getting the attention of the man across from him that was not about him dropping his pen. “Yes?” he asked, placing his book down. “Um…” Maybe his internal scriptwriter for this cheesy romance had a writer’s block because now he doesn’t know what to say. Fantastic.

 

            After a few minutes, fortunately with Dean patiently waiting, he finally decided on what to say. Whether or not it was going to score him a date or scar him for life he doesn’t know. “Look, we’ve been sitting across from each other in this library for a while now. I’m hoping you’ve at least noticed that.” Dean nodded, giving Cas a little more courage to keep going.

 

            “And um… well I hope this will not come off as weird or creepy but I have stared at you everyday you’ve sat across from me. I can’t exactly help it when you’re so… you.” His internal scriptwriter was fucking with him, he just knows it but he can’t give up now. “You’re a very um aesthetically pleasing person to look at so… I may have drawn sketches of you since the day you first came here so I was wondering if you’d like to see them?”

 

            The look of clear surprise Castiel was given sort of gave him the impression that Dean may have taken that differently than he expected. “Oh wow. You drew me?” he asked, an odd sort of admiration in his tone of voice. Dean then did something he was sure made his heart beat louder in his chest. He took his chair, brought it around the table and set it next to him. Holy shit he was sitting so close to him now. _Breathe Castiel, breathe._

 

            “I’d love to see your sketches um… What’s your name?”

 

            “Castiel.”

 

            “Do you mind if I call you Cas? Castiel is a bit of a mouthful.”

 

            “I don’t mind at all.”

 

            The easy smile that graced Dean’s handsome face broke him out of his reverie and he took out the folder where he kept all his sketches of Dean. His muse wasted no time in flipping through the relatively thick stack of sketches, lingering on certain drawings like the ones of his eyes and his hands. “I’m not sure if they’re any good but…”

 

            “Are you kidding me? No one has ever drawn me before and let me tell you, these are all fucking awesome!” The volume at which his voice was at made the librarians glare at them but Dean only scooted closer to him. “Thank you for this. This is really cool.” The sincerity and genuine fascination whisked all of Cas’ nerves away and he smiled at Dean brightly.

 

            “I’m just glad I had a really good model.” Dean looked between the sketches and him, smirking at that statement. “Oh? Did you enjoy drawing me?” he asked, moving even closer to him. Now Cas’ nerves were back full force but they only seemed to enhance how well he spoke to Dean instead of turning into a bumbling mess. “I very much enjoyed drawing you. I can never stop looking at you. Y-you are very distracting.”

 

            “Am I? You should speak for yourself, pretty eyes.” Oh so he wasn’t the only one welcoming a distraction into his studies then. “I didn’t think I was particularly good looking.” Dean scoffed at that, placing his elbow on the table and resting his cheek on his hand. His gaze was turned towards him and the longer he stared, the faster Cas’ heart beat.

 

            “Did you really think I came and sat at your table because the _lighting_ was nice here? Please. I’ve been figuring out how to ask you out for a while. I’m glad you made the first move.” Castiel blinked rapidly at this news, Dean continuing to look at him with that Goddamn smile of his. “Y-you wanted to ask me out?” Why was he stuttering? This was not how we imagined this scenario to play out.

 

            “I’m asking you out right now. Do you want to grab something to eat later?”

 

            “Or we could go right now.”

 

            _Oh God why did he say that?_

 

            “Sounds great. I know of a great restaurant down the street. I’ll pay if you provide a good conversation in return.” Man this guy was smooth. He seemed to take all of his fumbling and random outbursts in stride, meaning he hasn’t really embarrassed himself just yet. “I’ll gladly provide good conversation as long as you promise me we’ll get ice cream afterwards.” Dean laughed softly, grabbing his bag and ultimately his hand.

 

            “I’ve got a huge tub of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream at home. We can watch a movie while eating it.”

 

            “Sounds like a date.”

 

            He’s glad the last of his nerves vanished when Dean’s hand wrapped around his own. “Let me buy you dinner first, pretty eyes.” Dean whispered in his ear, making him shudder. Castiel only had time to hurriedly grab his bag before the two men left the library with clasped hands and bright smiles. 3 weeks of staring was absolutely worth it for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or suggestions and stuff! Happy days to come to you, my friends <3


End file.
